lpfwafandomcom-20200213-history
2023-06-13
Previous show - Watch - Season 2 shows - Next show June 13, 2023 marked the fourth episode of the first arc of Season Two. This show introduced nine new characters in non-canon matches, started feuds between IGgy, Schir, and BFC, and determined who would be in the tournament semifinals. The commentators this week were IGgy and Schir, joined later by BFC and Nuffkins. Episode Notes In the plot, IGgy, Schir, and BFC start a feud. IGgy and Schir are having one of their yearly I Quit matches over whether Punchy is Loki's Stand or not. BFC is feuding with IGgy for booking him in a match with a fucking dinosaur and an owl. The chat votes for a cage match between IGgy and Talcott Cargo. Match 1: Punchy vs. Zore Winner: Punchy Punchy gets his first victory against the colorblind ninja, Zore. Punchy started out dominating, started losing, but ultimately made a comeback and got the pin. In the plot, it's revealed that Loki is paying AnilEhilated in Amiibos to investigate StandGate. Punchy watches from the sidelines. Match 2: Talcott Cargo vs. BNF Winner: BNF This was the cage match the chat voted for. Guess who was a shitheel that didn't show up to his own match? That's right, IGgy. Anyway, BNF is a big, ripped monster. BFC is a nerd that doesn't work out. Guess who wins. In the plot, IGgy stares at Aurora's boobs and insists that he's not. He's interviewing Aurora and just reading her shirt. The chat votes to have Aurora fight Divine Coffee Binge in the Pay Per View for the Kawaii Title. Match 3: Fruitsniffer vs. Sterv Winner: Sterv In this Inferno match, we learn that hugs aren't effective on the ground, and that fire beats hug. In the plot, BFC has flashbacks to his chicken days before snapping out of it. He declares a feud with IGgy for booking him against BNF, an owl, and Nuffkins. Match 4: Loki vs. Danaru Winner: Loki Both wrestlers put up a pretty good fight, but in the end, Loki puts Danaru through the table he lit on fire. After the match, Big Scary Owl approaches Fruity with a petition about owl's rights. The commentary team has a debate about whether owls are people. IGgy says that owls are people, while Schir argues that owls are owls. Match 5: Schir vs. AnilEhilated Winner: AnilEhilated It was a close match that could've gone either way, but AnilEhilated ended up throwing Schir through the flaming table. Match 6: Big Scary Owl vs. kalonZombie Winner: Big Scary Owl This was a pretty fun Last Man Standing match. Nobody was quite sure who to root for, since KalonZombie and Big Scary Owl were both crowd favorites. However, Big Scary Owl Non-canon Match 1: Battle Royal Participants: Galen Marek, Immortan Joe, Jamie the D, FinalGamer, Emperor Palpatine, QuantumCrayons Winner: Immortan Joe This was a really hectic match. It narrowed down until only QuantumCrayons and Immortan Joe were left. Ultimately, everyone else's performance was too mediocre for Immortan Joe. Non-canon Match 2: Fatal Four-way Frederick Hope, SimsMagic, Pomp, Lord of Butt Winner: Pomp Frederick Hope put up a good fight, but Pomp was just too fabulous.